On My Way
by Lbethx
Summary: Faberry one-shot. Just my outtake on what could be the shocking events on the next glee episode  3x14 . Doens't contain spoilers, just my Faberry fantasies going wild. Also there's a smut intersection in this story, so be warned...


**Faberry one-shot, smut and shocking outcome. English is not my mother tongue, so please be nice with the comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason why you're dragging me into the choir room, Rachel?" Quinn asked slightly annoyed. "If it's about your wedding with Finn, you know what I think about that. It's you are ruining your whole fut…"<p>

"I don't get it!" Rachel suddenly interrupted her. "I don't get you, Quinn!"

Quinn looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. Rachel never yelled at her, even when she has said the most hurtful insults. So, she definitely didn't know what to say right now.

"Finn and I are getting married, why don't you just support us?" Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"Why?" Quinn sighed, "You really want to know why?" Quinn was getting mad, like seriously mad. "Because I fucking love you too much to let you make this huge mistake! It's not right, Rachel, and you know that! You're marrying him for all the wrong reasons!"

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered.

"NO Rachel! You know I'm right!" Quinn was screaming at her, with tears streaming down her face. "Don't you get how hurtful it is for me to see you make those wrong decisions?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, but she pulled away.

"You said we didn't mean anything! You made me promise to keep that night a secret!" Rachel snapped. "It meant something to me…but you said I should forget it…" Both girls were now in tears. "That's why I'm marrying Finn."

Quinn was sobbing. "I was scared… that's why it couldn't mean anything. Last year, people treated me like shit because of my baby bump, I don't want that to happen again. You see how people reacted to Santana's coming out? Her grandmother hates her, people give her strange looks, … She used to have it all and now she's that 'lesbian girl'… I just… I can't let that happen to me now that I'm finally back on top."

"Fuck you, Quinn!" Rachel was boiling, she was like seriously flipping. "How am I supposed to know that! You can't do that, you can't stop me right now and just mess up my life like that! I'm in love with Finn, I accepted that you and I would never be together. You can't just tell me all those stuff right now!" Rachel was screaming, Quinn had never seen her this mad.

She was outraged by Quinn's confession. She used to cry herself to sleep at night because the blonde rejected her after they slept together, and now she finally got over it, there she goes ruining it all again. She needs some time alone. Rachel left Quinn alone in the choir room.

Quinn can't believe she just said all that. She finally said the true reason why she didn't approve of Rachel's wedding, just to have her heart broken. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheek. Her tears tasted bitter, just like Rachel's words. Her thoughts wandered back to the night it all began, hoping to forget the pain she was feeling right now…

* * *

><p>It was right after their Sectionals win. They had a great celebration with the New Directions and the Trouble Tones reunited. All of them went to Breadstix first, but then Puckerman suggested to move to party to his place, because his mom wasn't home and he still had a fridge full of liquor. That's how the whole Glee Club ended up getting drunk at Puck's house.<p>

There was a pounding in her head from all the tequila shots she had taken. She wandered through Puck's house with a red cup in her hand, not sure what was in it. Suddenly she felt lonely. Brittany and Santana were making out on the couch. She saw Santana's hand slip under Brittany's skirt. Those two definitely were out and proud now… Puck was trying to get into Sugar's pants, Tina and Mike had taken of half an hour ago, Artie was sleeping in his wheelchair, Kurt and Blaine were just hugging each other and talking about the latest Vogue covers, both still sober. And then there were Rachel and Finn. They were sitting in the corner of the room, Rachel clearly drunk. Finn seemed kind of mad at her, because he suddenly stood up and left. The brunette started to cry, so Quinn walked towards her to ask her what happened.

"You alright, Rach?" It came out a little bit slurred, but Rachel understood her just fine.

"Finn's an ass, you know." She stated and then she went on crying about how much she still loved him though, and how about she misses him already. Quinn sighed.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" the blonde laughed.

Rachel laughed out loud, the alcohol had clearly taken over the control over her emotions.

"Well, he was mad because I am drunk as hell, which obviously is NOT TRUE!" They were both laughing loud now.

"I feel some pounding in my head though", Rachel said when they were finished laughing."Me too… I blame the tequila" Quinn smirked. "Wanna get out of here? The music makes the pounding worse." she suggested. "But Finn was supposed to drop me off at my house…" Rachel says. "It's ok, I'll walk you home." Quinn responds. And that's how they both ended up walking in the middle of the night through the streets of Lima, Ohio.

They arrived at Rachel's house. Quinn came with her inside, because Rachel's dads were on a cruise apparently and the brunette was scared to be all alone at night, so Quinn had to stay with her until she was asleep. Quinn was still a little bit drunk, normally she wouldn't have agreed to come inside.

While Rachel was changing clothes in the bad room, Quinn let herself fall on Rachel's bed. She was tired as hell. When Rachel came out of the bad room and saw the sleepy Quinn, she decided to join the blonde.

"It would be cruel to send you home right now…so you can sleep over if you want" Rachel whispered. "Hmmm." was all Quinn responded. "Come on, Quinn, don't fall asleep, you're still wearing all of your clothes." Rachel laughed and she poked the blonde when she didn't answer.

"If you don't want me to sleep in my clothes, then remove them, but I'm not going to do it myself" Quinn stated simply. Suddenly the two girls were silent. It's like they both felt the sexual tension in the room. Rachel rasped her throat. "Are you saying you want me to undress you, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel sais dead seriously. "You are saying I shouldn't fall asleep fully clothed, so yeah, go ahead" Quinn responded. Quinn had now turned over, so she and Rachel were facing. Rachel's eyes looked into Quinn's and all she saw was this scattered girl. But she also saw lust in the hazel brown eyes. She blamed that on the alcohol. Suddenly their lips touched in a quick move. Rachel pulled away as soon as it happened, looking shocked at the blonde. Quinn was only smirking, leaning forward to kiss the brunette again, more passionate this time. Rachel didn't pull away now, she was caught in the moment. And that's how they ended up making out in Rachel's bed.

"This is so wrong" Rachel said through kisses. "Why? I thought Finn was an ass to you?" Quinn said. "And he doesn't have to know, right?" she smirked and then crushed her lips back on Rachel's. "I just want to make you feel better" the blonde whispered into the brunette's ear. Rachel was now massaging Quinn's breast through the fabric of her top and bra. Quinn moaned in the touch. She started to unbutton her top and it revealed a pink bra that perfectly supported her round breast. Rachel was only wearing a nightgown and she never wore a bra when she went to bed, so Quinn could see the stiffen nipples of the brunette through the thin satin fabric of the gown.

Rachel was clearly mesmerized by Quinn's boobs, even if she was still wearing her bra. She reached out to touch, but Quinn stopped her by grabbing her hands and moving them to her but. "I'm getting hot in those jeans, Rach… Don't you think it would be better if they were off?" Quinn said. "Totally" Rachel smirked.

Rachel had might be hesitant when they started kissing, but now she was on a roll. She quickly unbuttoned the blonde's jeans and helped her out of it. Quinn was wearing panties that matched her bra. They looked adorable on her. Rachel was totally stunned by Quinn's beauty, all she could do was stare. The blonde was clearly amused by this reaction. She placed one hand on Rachel's thigh and the other hand she used to pull Rachel into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance, while Rachel unclasped Quinn's bra. Finally she could fully touch her boobs. She let her finger run over Quinn's stiffened nipples and this caused the blonde to moan in their passionate kiss. Rachel already got soaked by seeing what kind of effect she had on Quinn. Quinn's hand was still on Rachel's thigh and she noticed the brunette's wetness too.

The blonde wandered her hands along the hem of Rachel's panties, teasing the brunette with her touch. She could feel the hot damp coming from Rachel's soaked core. The throbbing between Quinn's legs started to grow too, as Rachel was now using her skilled tongue to suck on Quinn's nipples.

The room was filled with soft moans and Rachel was glad her dads weren't home. Quinn was now descending between Rachel's legs. She removed the brunette's panties and this gave her a full view to her glistering center. For the first time since they started to make out, their eyes met. "I'm going to make you feel so good" Quinn said sweetly and Rachel trusted her.

Quinn parted Rachel's legs and she gave kisses on the inside of her thighs. "Hmmm… Quinn, please don't tease…" Rachel said with closed eyes. She was panting and her forehead was all sweaty. "Because you said please…" Quinn smirked, and let her tongue slip through Rachel's juices.

A loud moan escaped from Rachel's mouth. She bucked her hips to get more friction. Quinn was now sucking on her clit and Rachel was close.

"Don't stop, don't stop! Ugh" Rachel screamed.

The brunette's hands were strangled in Quinn's blonde locks. Quinn moved her tongue on a rapid pace.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinnnnnn….Yeeeeeees!" Rachel screamed between moans while she came undone.

Quinn smirked and kissed the still breathless brunette on the lips. "You're welcome" she winked.

* * *

><p>Since that night they slept together once more, when Rachel returned the favor. But the blonde had always strongly denied that this meant anything. She knew it hurt Rachel, because clearly they were both madly in love with each other, but she couldn't tell her that. She wasn't a lesbian...<p>

Clearly Rachel had moved on, because she had announced her engagement with Finn. Quinn felt miserable about it, she didn't know what to say when Rachel told her she was going to get married. All she knew is that she could no longer pretend not to feel anything. At least now she told the truth…

* * *

><p>Finn had agreed to get married right away. He didn't know why Rachel wanted to rush things all of a sudden, but she seemed pretty upset, so he just agreed. All of their friends had gathered in the chapel in the center of Lima. The ceremony took place right after Sectionals, and Rachel was glad they won, so the room was filled with happy faces.<p>

Everything was perfect. Her dress was beautiful, Finn looked stunning, the girls from Glee were her bridesmaids and the room was full of people who supported her choice. Except Quinn… she wasn't there. She left right after Sectionals, but Rachel has no idea where she is now.

Her stomach is tied in knots. Not because she's nervous for the ceremony, but because of what she said to Quinn. She was furious, that's why she insisted on getting married right away. This way, the blonde couldn't ruin her future by confessing her love for her. But she loved Quinn… it was just too late…

"Hey" she suddenly heard someone say behind her. It was Quinn. She was wearing a pink dress and she looked gorgeous. "What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel said coldly.

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake ever" the blonde responded. "You can deny all you want that you don't feel anything for me, but when it comes to the truth, you don't love Finn. So, I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruining your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" she sounded firm.

The music started to play. Rachel was supposed to be walking down the aisle now. "I'm sorry, I love you" Rachel whispered and then she left, probably making the biggest mistake of her life.

Quinn broke. She literally couldn't stand anymore because of the sting that went right through her chest. She went back to her car and bawled her eyes out. She decided to leave. She couldn't stay here… She pulled out of the parking lot, still having her eyes filled with tears.

She didn't see the truck, she didn't hear the chauffeur warning by honking. All she saw was Rachel running towards her car, in a white dress, through the rearview mirror. It's the last thing she saw before her car was hit in the side by the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think by sending a review! And thank you for reading my story!<strong>


End file.
